gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pay 'n' Spray
:This article is the result of merging two separate articles, so some content may be duplicated. Please edit this page into one single article. outside Pay 'n' Spray at Wangs Auto]] A Pay 'n' Spray is a garage in which cars can be mended, repainted, and have the engine replaced. It serves two main functions - to repair a vehicle, and to allow a vehicle to escape the police. They have appeared in all the games in the GTA III Era. If a player drives a car into a Pay 'n' Spray garage, it will repair and disguise the vehicle at a fee, allowing the removal of a Wanted Level in most occasions. However, no Pay 'n' Spray garages will accept emergency or public vehicles, displaying the message "WHOA! I don't touch anything THAT hot!" if the player attempts to use the facility. There is a known bug with GTA Vice City that will spawn wheels on a Skimmer seaplane if it is flown into a Pay 'n' Spray garage. Car Repair Pay'n'Spray allows the player to repair his vehicle. The repair includes everything which is broken: Paint, wheels, hood, windows, spoilers, modification parts, head- and rear lights, engine, and everything else that gets broken. All this is helpful when you want to take a picture of your car. Wanted Level Reduction Pay'n'Spray was created to allow the player to rapidly lose his wanted level and evade the police. When you have a wanted level you may wish to let the level naturally decrease. However, this requires long periods of time without commiting any crimes, and may be impractical. If you visit a Pay'n'Spray, the stars are placed on suspension. They will flash on and off. During that time period (while flashing) you shouldn't commit a crime while in view of a police officer, otherwise the full wanted level will be reinstated and the police will continue chasing you. In Grand Theft Auto IV, Pay n' Spray will not activate if the police see you enter the garage. Costs Repairing painting at Pay'n'Spray ISN'T free! You have to raise different sums of money to get such a service, but the usual cost is 100$. *Vice City Stories: 100 Dollar, if you have completed the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound, the Pay'n'Spray becomes free. Colors The paintshop has a wide range of colors, but you can't choose the color that comes onto the car. Emergency Vehicles There's one bad thing about the paintshop: They don't spray emergency vehicles, including among others ambulances, squad cars, fire trucks, tanks, FBI and SWAT-vans. You can drive in but the screen will say "We can't spray that" since they can't change emergency vehicles to different colors. Bicycles The Bicycles cannot be resprayed or repaired in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as it will say ''"I don't do toys!". Body-Swap-Shops The paint scheme you bought at the body-swap-shops disappear when your car is resprayed at a normal Pay'n'Spray. Hours of Business Pay'n'Spray has open 24/7. You don't have to complete missions to unlock the shop. Branches Liberty City *Red Light District *Newport *Pike Creek Vice City *Ocean Beach *Vice Point *Viceport *Little Haiti San Andreas *Los Santos **Idlewood **Temple **Santa Maria Beach *San Fierro **Doherty **Calton Heights *Las Venturas **Redsands East *Badlands **El Quebrados **Fort Carson **Dillimore Category:BusinessesCategory:Garages